L'un pour l'autre
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Ilsa puis Ethan perdu dans leurs pensées... Ou car j'avais un petit goût de trop peu...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Et oui on change un peu de registre... J'ai été voir MI 6 et je l'ai trouvé juste génial! Je ship totalement Ilsa & Ethan X) Donc voilà un petit OS car je suis restée un peu sur ma faim... J'espère que ça plaira :)

* * *

Ilsa était debout sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Ethan en avait encore pour un ou deux jour dans le petit hôpital de fortune avant d'être remis complètement sur pied. Julia et son mari l'avait alors gentillement accueillie dans leur petite maison. Tout était allé tellement vite. La retrouvaille avec Ethan, Salomone Lane, les bombes et puis Julia. Quand elle avait appris qu'Ethan avait été marié elle avait été surprise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. De plus, ce que lui avait dit Luther l'avait profondément touchée. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre elle et lui.

La première fois qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, leurs regard s'étaient accrochés. A peine une fraction de seconde mais elle avait vu dans cet homme une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle ne savait toujours quoi mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait quelque chose se réveillait en elle. Après quelque temps, elle avait accepté l'évidence. Elle l'aimait et elle se haïssait pour ça. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher, de ne jamais tombée amoureuse. Quand on faisait un « métier » comme le sien, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Ensuite, elle lui avait proposé de s'enfuir avec elle puis c'est elle qui était partie.

Sans trop de surprise, ils s'étaient retrouvé à Paris. Sur le moment, il avait été surpris puis elle avait cru apercevoir quelque chose comme de la joie. Leur chemin et leur mission se croisaient à nouveau. C'est également lors de cette mission qu'elle avait compris qu'il était également attaché à elle. Il avait voulu qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle abandonne cette mission et il n'avait pas voulu la blesser lors de cette poursuite en moto. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait totalement confiance en elle. Elle avait accepté cette mission suicide en disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il avait alors répondu que lui si. Mais la révélation de Luther lui avait fait un choc. Devait – elle continuer à espérer quelque chose alors que lui rêvait encore de sa femme ? Elle ne savait plus.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Julia et le visage d'Ethan en revoyant sa femme après tant d'années plusieurs sentiments étaient venus se mélanger. La colère, la jalousie puis la peur. Mais elle devait garder la tête froide pour leur mission et puis elle était Ilsa Faust, elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Alors elle avait renfloué tous ces sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même.

Quand elle l'avait vu courir vers cet hélicoptère et s'y accroché elle avait de nouveau eu peur. Et si il ne réussissait pas ? Et si il se faisait tuer ? Non, elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas y penser. Elle avait une mission et elle devait la respecter quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand les bombes avaient été désamorcées, elle savait qu'il avait réussi à tous les sauver. Mais avait-il réussi à se sauver lui ?

Quand elle avait appris qu'il avait été retrouvé et se reposait à l'hôpital du village, elle avait du retenir les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Encore plus quand elle avait vu Julia penchée au dessus de lui. Mais quand cette dernière s'était retournée, elle avait compris. Julia était heureuse ici, avec son mari. Elle aimerait sans doute toujours Ethan et lui l'aimerait aussi toujours un peu car ils avaient été marié après tout. Mais Julia avait très bien compris qu'il tenait également énormément à Ilsa. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Julia avait aimé Ethan et vice versa mais maintenant il aimait Ilsa et elle l'aimait d'un amour plus fort qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Julia avait été là pour lui mais Ilsa serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive elle serait là. Et ça Julia en était persuadée. Elle était une survivante, eux deux était des combattants qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Cela les mettrait surement en danger, mais jamais un danger qu'ils ne pourraient pas surmonter.

-Prends soin de lui, lui avait dit Julia.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, avait-elle répondu.

Elles s'étaient souri et Julia avait laissé Ethan aux mains de la femme qu'il aimait à présent de tout son cœur.

Ethan se redressa dans son lit avant de poser ses pied à terre. Il commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Une infirmière s'approcha et essaya de le recoucher mais il l'a repoussa prétextant qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il avait pensé à Julia mais aussi beaucoup à Ilsa. Il avait eu du mal à accepter que Julia soit heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais d'un côté il était content qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quand il avait du se séparer de Julia, il s'était juré de ne plus aimer aucune autre femme. Et il lui avait été fidèle. Mais quand il avait croisé la route de cette agent Faust, tout avait basculé. Elle l'avait sauvé, trompé, menti. Oh cette femme lui avait fait perdre la tête mais elle avait aussi réussi à percer la carapace qui protégeait son cœur. Il avait été en colère mais ça l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux d'elle.

Quand il avait retrouvé Julia, il en avait presque oublié Ilsa. Mais après ce que sa femme lui avait dit, il s'était résigné. Ilsa avait toujours était là quand il en avait besoin, elle serait toujours là et lui aussi. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en mourir. Et c'est Julia qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle était à sa place avec son nouveau mari et lui aussi avait-elle dit. Il était à sa place avec Ilsa, où qu'ils soient.

Quand elle était sortie afin d'aller dormir, il s'était mis à réfléchir. Oui il aimait Ilsa mais le même problème qu'avec Julia risquait d'arriver. Chacun était une faiblesse pour l'autre et il nous voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Ilsa. Mais il se rappela que ça leur était déjà arrivé. La vie de Luther était entre ses mains et il avait choisi de sauver son ami en espérant trouver une solution au problème de leur mission. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pareil avec Ilsa ? Quoi qu'il arrive, il la sauverait et ils trouveraient une autre solution, ensemble.

Il réfléchissait maintenant à ce qu'il allait dire à Ilsa tout en marchant vers la petite maison. Il frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de tomber sur le mari de Julia. Il était heureux pour elle mais ce n'était pour cela qu'il voulait de nouveau croiser cet homme. Il n'était là que pour voir une seule et unique personne. C'est Julia qui ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler mais elle le coupa immédiatement.

-Tout droit, sur la terrasse, dit-elle en souriant et en lui indiquant la direction.

Il la regarda avec son air un peu surpris avant de lui rendre son sourire et de se diriger vers la terrasse.

Ilsa poussa un long soupir. Elle était heureuse finalement. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Allaient-ils partir ensemble ? Allaient-ils devoir…

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant deux bras encerclés sa taille. Elle sourit en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière qui s'arrêta sur son épaule gauche.

Ethan posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire tourner et se retrouver face à elle. Elle souriait toujours, les yeux remplit d'espoir et d'amour.

-Ethan, tu dois te re…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas maintenant. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut à peine surprise. Elle répondit tendrement à son baiser et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle soupira de plaisir et il sourit contre ses lèvres.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front.

Ilsa ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus peur. Ils étaient ensemble. Elle était plus forte que jamais.

* * *

Voila6! C'est pas très long mais je trouve que c'est suffisant :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;) Merci d'être passé !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, Bonjour ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire! Ça m'a fait super plaisir. Vous avez été plusieurs à demander une suite alors après réflexion je me suis dis pourquoi pas? Donc la voilà ^^

Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une suite à cette suite haha! Ça dépend un peu de vous et de moi X)

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Elle enfuit sa tête dans la nuque d'Ethan et serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de lui.

-Tu as réussi à échapper à la surveillance de tes infirmières ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire.

Elle s'écarta pour lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien en levant les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Et tu l'as fait ? Dit-elle avec malice.

\- Pas encore tout ce que j'avais prévu…

Elle laissa un rire s'échapper. Il attrapa alors son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

Elle redevint sérieuse mais avec toujours un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait tant ce visage. Ce visage fort qui ne laissait rien paraître mais avec ce sourire qui trahissait tout, qui lui montrait qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas…

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler. Il la trouvait extraordinaire. Son visage pouvait changer du tac au tac. Mais ça n'arrivait qu'avec lui. En deux secondes, elle pouvait s'adoucir et paraître aussi sage qu'un ange.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son bassin et la souleva pour la déposer sur la balustrade de la terrasse. Mon Dieu qu'elle était légère !

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules de peur de tomber. Quand il commença à parsemé la peau de son cou d'une pluie de baisers, elle déplaça ses mains sur sa nuque pour accentuer la pression qu'il avait déjà sur elle. Elle sentit soudain une main glissa sous sa blouse.

-Ethan…

-Mmh… Tu es magnifique.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Tu l'as déjà dit…

Sa bouche quitta sa nuque pour monter le long de sa joue.

-Ethan… On ne peut pas…

Il s'arrêta net et se recula.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Pas ici, pas comme ça…

Il tourna la tête derrière lui. Elle avait raison. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la prenne ainsi sur la terrasse. Encore moins en compagnie de son ex-femme. Il regarda derrière elle.

-Saute.

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna. Il voulait qu'elle saute alors que la terrasse était au premier étage ? Bon d'accord, elle avait déjà fait plus risqué mais elle n'avait pas toujours vraiment le choix...

-Tu es fou ?! Il y a une porte sinon de l'autre côté de la maison… fit-elle en désignant la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse encore protester, Ethan prit un peu d'élan et sauta par-dessus la balustrade. Il atterri bien en douceur sur ces deux pieds et tendit une main vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te déteste, tu sais ça ?

Il ne répondit rien mais fit aller sa main pour l'inciter à descendre. Elle soupira et finit par sauter sans pour autant s'aider de la main qu'il lui tendait toujours. Elle se mit à marcher sans l'attendre. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait son côté rebelle. En fait, il aimait tout chez elle. Sa façon de marcher, sa façon de parler, son corps, son visage et ses cheveux, ses yeux d'une couleur unique, son sourire, surtout ses lèvres, et son parfum. Tout. Et encore, il n'avait pas encore tout vu… Il fit quelques grands pas pour la rattraper car après tout elle ne savait pas où il voulait l'emmener. Il glissa sa main gauche dans sa main droite. Elle répondit à cet élan d'amour en attrapant son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant de marcher.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Patience Agent Faust !

Soudain, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite pour escalader une petite bute. Au sommet on pouvait observer tout le petit village de loin sans être trop vu. Ilsa lâcha le bras d'Ethan pour s'assoir à terre. Il la rejoignit après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait suivi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis en tailleur, sans rien dire, profitant du calme après la tempête.

Après ce qui lui parut de longue minutes, Ethan brisa le silence.

-Je suis désolé.

Ilsa tourna la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-De n'avoir rien dis à propos de Julia…

Il baissa les yeux.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains.

-On a tous des secrets.

-J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que je ne puisse pas te faire tomber amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Attend quoi ? C'est toi qui es tombée amoureuse de moi ! répondit-il en se redressant fièrement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh ! Ça c'est ce que vous croyez Mr Hunt.

Il rit franchement.

Soudain, Ilsa se déplaça et vint s'assoir sur les cuisses d'Ethan en lui faisant face.

-Vos côtes ne vous font plus souffrir ?

-C'est toi qui me fait souffrir.

Il fit une pause.

-Ilsa ?

-Mmh

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il adorait s'y perdre. Elle attendait.

-Je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser et reprit là où il en était sur la terrasse. Cette fois il glissa ses deux mains sous sa blouse pour la lui enlever complètement. Il rompit le contact avec ses lèvres et descendit vers sa poitrine tout en caressant sa peau chaude. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Sans prévenir il la fit tomber sur le côté. Elle se retrouva au sol, sur le dos. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et se mit à déposer un baiser sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Arrivé à son bras ventre, il la sentit trembler sous ses mains. Il remonta vers sa tête et voulu la prendre dans ses bras, pensant qu'elle avait froid mais il se stoppa net en voyant des larmes rouler le long de ses joues roses.

-Ilsa ?

D'une main, il essuya sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle inspira profondément.

-Rien…

\- Tu es douée pour énormément de choses mais pas pour me mentir Ilsa.

Elle avala sa salive. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Si, tu peux. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Quoi que tu me dise rien ne changera envers ce que je ressent pour toi.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle fit mine de se redresser et il se dégagea pour l'aider à s'assoir et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer.

-Quand… Quand j'avais 15 ans, mon père a tué ma mère. Il l'avait maquillé en suicide mais je… je savais que c'était lui. Seulement personne ne m'a cru. Peu de temps après il m'a… il a abusé de moi.

Ethan renforça son étreinte. Comment un père pouvait faire une chose pareille à sa propre fille. La colère monta en lui.

-Alors je…

Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise comme pour se donner de la force.

-Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il comprenait enfin. Il comprenait comment elle pouvait être… elle. Il comprenait d'où venait toute cette rage quand elle se battait. Tout cela venait de ce moment précis. Ce moment où sa vie de jeune adolescente innocente avait basculé à jamais.

-Je suis désolé Ilsa. Je…

Elle se redressa.

-Chhhhhut, ne dis rien.

Elle posa ses deux pouces sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Depuis, je n'ai jamais autorisé un homme à me toucher mais… mais quand je t'ai rencontré, quand, oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, c'est comme si tu avais brisé cette muraille. J'ai tout de suite senti que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu étais différent, que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal…

Il attrapa ses mains pour s'exprimer.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, Ilsa. Je comprends très bien. Toi aussi tu as brisé ma muraille. Et je comprends ta peur.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que se soit. On prendra tout notre temps. Promis.

Elle se laissa de nouveau glisser dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces.

-Attention à mes côtes !

Elle éclata alors de rire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Aux larmes de tristesse vinrent s'ajouter des larmes de bonheur.

* * *

Désolée pour la guimauve XD et les éventuelles fautes. ..

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


End file.
